Cuando el amor toma forma de un demonio
by bellatrix-charmed
Summary: Wola, es mi primer fic, va de una chica y por supuesto Severus, entrad y leed, espero rewies por vuestra parte y por supuesto q os guste. SE acepta de todo: tomates, alogios... menos virus plis


Capitulo 1: Nuevo trabajo, nueva vida y.. ¿ por que no ? nueva compañía  
  
**Alexandra**  
  
Voy caminando por los pasillos, con dos estúpidas cajas de la vieja loca de Umbrage que se dejó, las voy a tirar, me estorban, aparte de que me da asco tenerlas en mis aposentos, si, por si no os habías dado cuenta la detesto, la odio. Se las doy al generoso y robusto profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, que me informa de que enseguida las retirara, yo se lo agradezco y me voy a amoblar mis aposentos, soy nueva y me acabo de instalar hoy mismo. Pero por el camino me choco con algo negro, apariencia de pelo grasiento y nariz ganchuda.  
  
**Severus**  
  
Voy directo para la cabaña de Hagrid a recoger un encargo que le mandé la semana pasada, pero por el camino, en el cruce que comunica el gran comedor con las escaleras, me choco con una chica, un poquito más baja que yo, hermosa, con ojos esmeraldas y un aire que me suena bastante.

-¡ o ! perdón, no miraba por donde iba.... – la chica se había caído al suelo y yo le tendí la mano para que subiera

-Lo siento yo también, tampoco iba mirando al frente Bueno, entonces estamos los dos iguales – dijo sacudiéndose las manos y después la falda corta que llevaba puesta - ¿ Alumna ? – pregunté mirándola fijamente

-O no, todo lo contrario, profesora

-No sabe en que lío se mete señorita

-No me trate de usted por favor ¿ profesor..... ? – dijo entrecerrando los ojos y esbozando una sonrisa

-Severus Snape y us.. quiero decir, ¿ tu ?

-Alexandra, Alexandra Marringtaw

-Bienvenida Alexandra

-Muchas gracias  
  
**Alexandra  
**  
- Alexandra, Alexandra Marringtaw

-Bienvenida Alexandra

-Muchas gracias – le respondo

-Le aconsejo que se vaya, no sabe en que lío se está metiendo ser profesora es muy duro – me aconsejo

-Ya estoy acostumbrada tranquilícese

-Hombre ya que usted me obliga a tratarla de tu, haga lo mismo con migo, por favor

-De acuerdo Severus ¿ te importa que te diga Severus o prefieres Snape ? – le di a opinar

-Severus me agrada mucho más

-De acuerdo Severus, ¿ te apetece un té ? – le invit

-Por supuesto – aceptó la invitación

-Sígueme – yo iba delante, el detrás, observándome, sentía la atenta mirada clavada en mi espalda, me volteo para advertirle un pequeño acontecimiento – No se asuste si ve mis aposentos un poco desordenados, es que acabo de llegar ahora mismo de un largo viaje y le e llevado a ¿Hagrid ? creo que si a Hagrid dos cajas de Umbradge.

-Estaré preparado

Me había parado y había aguardado a que Severus se pusiera a mi altura,  
una vez que Snape había llegado, empecemos a caminar mientras que  
hablábamos:

-Tu debes ser profesor de .... mmm.... déjame pensar, por el aspecto.....  
¡ de pociones ! – y esbocé una sonrisa

-¿ Y tu de adivinación, no ? – dijo divertido Severus, se ve que le extrañó que yo adivinara su profesión, pero, en verdad, no había que pensar mucho.  
  
**Severus**  
  
- Tu debes ser profesor de .... mmm.... déjame pensar, por el aspecto.....  
¡ de pociones ! – y esbozo una sonrisa

-¿ Y tu de adivinación, no ? – aventuré , me extraña muchísimo que acierte, todo el mundo apuesta que soy de defensa contra las artes oscuras  
Alexandra puso una cara seria y dijo :

-¿ Tanto me pega esa característica ?, no – sonríe – soy de defensa de artes oscuras – por lo que se ve, ya habíamos llegado a los aposentos de Alexandra, entremos, la verdad, no estaba tan desordenada como me esperaba, habían muebles en medio de la estancia, una mesa pegada al lado de la ventana y bastantes cajas.

– Ya te lo advertí, no está muy ordenado

-Ya , ya lo veo.

-¿Qué prefieres, té o alguna otra cosa ? – dijo mientras se dirigía a una pequeña estancia donde había una pequeña cocina.

- ¿ Una cerveza de mantequilla no tendrás por casualidad ? Creo que.... – dijo abriendo la nevera y escudriñándola con la mirada – que vas a tener suerte – sacó dos cervezas de mantequilla, yo me dirigí a la mesa que estaba al lado de la ventana y me senté en una silla, ella llegó un poco más tarde que yo y me tendió la cerveza, yo la acepte con mucho gusto, me estaba empezando a caer bien la chica.

¿ Tu no eres de aquí cierto ? – le dije mientras se sentaba y abríamos a la vez nuestras bebidas

-No soy de Francia, aunque no se note mucho que provengo de all

-¿ Beaxbauton ? – y seguido de esa pregunta tomé un trago de mi cerveza

-No, Dumstraing – me dijo después de haber bebido ella un sorbo.

-¿ Y eso ?

-Mi padre – noto cierto amargor en sus palabras – sus caprichos se pagan caros.

-¿ Sus caprichos ?

-Si, se encapricho en que fuese allí sabiendo que odiaba esa escuela y al final fui.

-¿ Y no recibiste ninguna invitación de Hogwarts ?

-Mmm – otro trago – si dos, pero mi padre las rechazó, detesta a Dumbledore, y yo que lo adoro.....

-¿ Detesta a Dumbledore ?  
  
**Alexandra  
**  
- ¿ Detesta a Dumbledore ?  
Oo, estoy diciendo bastante cosas que el no debería saber...., una  
excusa, ¡ una excusa !

- Si, provenía de las filas de Voldemort – me invent

-Que casualidad – estupendo, ¡ se lo creyó !, pera, pera, ¿ qué casualidad ?

-¿ Cómo que está aquí ? – y por la cara extraña que ponía el añadí – me refiero de que todos los profesores están de vacaciones y usted aqu

-Es que me paso todo el año aquí, no estoy casado.

-¿ Soltero ? Si

-Pues ya somos dos – agregu

-¿ Tu también ? – dijo sorprendido Severus, ¿ y de que se sorprende ?

-Si – dije atontada

- Me permitirás mi osadía pero... ¿ puedo saber cuantos años tienes ? – aventuro el, para mí que probó suerte

- Veinte recién cumplidos, la semana pasada – y esbocé una sonrisa

-Que joven ¿ no ? Me limite a encogerme de hombros


End file.
